La Madre de Bambi
'''La Madre de Bambi' es un personaje de la película Bambi. Ella cuida de su hijo Bambi y le enseña todo sobre el bosque. Apariencia Era un ciervo que vivía en el bosque. Es la compañera del Gran Príncipe del Bosque y madre de su hijo Bambi. Ella es presentada en ''Bambi'', en el que ella plantea a Bambi y lo educa sobre el bosque. Sin embargo, ella es asesinada por un cazador a mitad de la película. Ella era la Gran Princesa del Bosque y estaba muy cerca de Ena, aunque no está relacionada con ella (en la novela original que es) Apariciones Vida temprana Poco se sabe sobre la vida temprana de la madre de Bambi, excepto que ella y su futuro marido, el Gran Príncipe, se conocieron en la infancia y que creció con otra hembra llamada Mena. También se sabe que ella era un pariente de Ena, que es probablemente su prima o hermana (como se mencionó en la novela original) Bambi La madre de Bambi se presenta después de haber dado a luz a su único hijo. A menudo está enseñando a Bambi sobre el bosque y advirtiéndole de los peligros del Hombre. Ella y su hijo soportan un duro invierno en el que hay poca comida en el bosque. Mientras están en el prado, ella y Bambi encuentran un pequeño trozo de hierba para pastar, pero mientras comen, ella siente peligro de un cazador acercándose y le dice a Bambi que corra de vuelta al bosque tan rápido como pueda. Ella corre detrás de él, continuando su impulso hacia adelante. Los disparos se escuchan en el fondo, pero ella le dice que siga corriendo, y que no mire hacia atrás. Después de que otro disparo suene por todo el bosque, Bambi regresa a la cueva con seguridad, pero al llegar su madre no está con él, se va y comienza a llamarla en vano. El Gran Príncipe encuentra a Bambi, y le dice que ella ya no podría estar con él, y venir con él. Esto revela la muerte de la madre de Bambi, y que el Gran Príncipe era su padre. Bambi II La madre de Bambi hace una breve aparición en el sueño de Bambi, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que siempre estaría con él en su corazón. Después de despertar, Bambi todavía oye su voz. Él va al prado y descubre que ella no está allí. Su voz aún sigue en el prado, enviando a Bambi para encontrarla y se convierte en una situación de vida y muerte cuando los perros del hombre aparecieron y con Bambi congelado del miedo pero su padre del Gran Principe del Bosque aparecio a tiempo para salvarlo y de un cazador que estuvo a punto de disparar a Bambi tanto como su padre, luego de escapar, le pregunta a su padre si alguna vez regresaría su madre, y el Gran Príncipe responde que no, lo que significa que la madre de Bambi está muerta. Once Upon a Time En el episodio "Devil's Due", Cruella de Vil mencionó una de sus pieles y dice: "No estoy diciendo que es la madre muerta icónica de Bambi, y no estoy diciendo que no lo sea". Curiosidades * En un momento dado, la película tenía la intención de mostrar su cuerpo después de que le dispararon, pero luego fue removida porque sería demasiado oscura. A pesar de esto, se considera ser una de las muertes más horribles y gráficas en toda la historia de Disney. * En The Sword in the Stone, Kay estaba cazando un ciervo que se parece mucho a ella. * En The Jungle Book, un ciervo que se asemeja fuertemente a ella está pastando en un prado, y siendo acosado sin saberlo por Shere Khan. * Ella y Bambi hacen un cameo en el cortometraje del Pato Donald, No Hunting. Cuando se da cuenta de la basura que baja por el arroyo, le dice a Bambi: "El Hombre está en el bosque. Vámonos de aquí." * En The Rescuers, durante la canción "Someone's Waiting For You", a ella y Bambi se les ve comiendo hierba en la Bahía del Diablo. * Ella es similar a la madre de Tod en The Fox and the Hound, y Mufasa en The Lion King en el sentido de enseñar a su hijo las lecciones de la vida y la muerte a su temprana edad. Ambos también son asesinados por el principal villano de la película (Mufasa de Scar y ella por el Hombre). Ambos aparecen también en el sueño/pesadilla de sus hijos en las segundas películas (Mufasa en la secuela y ella en la midcuela). * Ella es también similar a Coral de Finding Nemo (matada/comida por una Barracuda) y a la Reina Athena de The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning ''(matada por villanos menores). * Ella, junto con muchos otros Personajes de Disney, hizo apariciones en la película ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit. * En Beauty and the Beast, hay un ciervo que pasta en la escena de la abertura que se asemeja grandemente a ella. * La cabeza de Tae-Kwon Doe en el corto de Toy Story Toons, Small Fry también se asemeja a ella. * Un ciervo semejante a ella aparece en el episodio de Sofia the First "Holiday in Enchancia" como uno de los animales del bosque que ayuda a Sofía a ir a la pista abajo de su padre. * Hay una teoría del ventilador que Gastón o el Juez Doom pudo haber sido el cazador que mató a la madre de Bambi. * En el sueño de Bambi con su madre en la segunda pelicula, cuando la madre de Bambi dice que siempre estara en su corazon aunque no pueda verla, estas palabras se parecen mucho a la madre de Pie Pequeño de la película "en busca del valle encantado" cuando muere de sus heridas causadas por un tiranosaurio Galería Arte conceptual Bambi sketchbook_042.png Bambi sketchbook_043.png Bambi sketchbook_044.png Bambi sketchbook_045.png de:Bambis Mutter en:Bambi's mother fr:Mère de Bambi it:Madre di Bambi nl:Bambi's moeder pl:Matka Bambiego pt:Mãe de Bambi pt-br:Mãe do Bambi ru:Мать Бэмби Madre de Bambi, La Madre de Bambi, La Categoría:Ciervos Categoría:Personajes Sabios Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Heroínas Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Padres y Madres Categoría:Madres Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Esposos Categoría:Cameos de Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Wonderful World of Color Categoría:Abuelos